In a vehicle such as an automobile, an instrument panel is installed on the front part in the vehicle cabin. Inside the instrument panel, there is provided a vehicle body strength member made of metal extending in nearly a vehicle width direction to connect right and left vehicle body panels.
As shown in a side view of FIG. 5, there is known in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 a knee protector for a vehicle in which an upper bracket 3 and a lower bracket 4 are attached in a vertical position to a vehicle body strength member 1 as described above, where the upper bracket 3 generates a high reaction force to a knee input load of an occupant, and the lower bracket 4 generates a lower reaction force than the upper bracket 3.
The upper bracket 3 has an open cross-section as shown in a cross-sectional view of FIG. 6A. The upper bracket 3 has, for example, a cross-section having a U-shape facing nearly downward. Further, although not specifically shown in the drawing, the lower bracket 4 has an open cross-section, similarly to the upper bracket 3. The lower bracket 4 has, for example, a cross-section having a U-shape facing nearly upward.
With the configuration as described above, a knee input load of an occupant with an average size body can be absorbed, in an emergency, mainly by deformation of both of the upper bracket 3 which generates a high reaction force and the lower bracket 4 which generates a low reaction force. Here, FIGS. 6A, 6B, and 6C respectively show how the upper bracket 3 or the lower bracket 4 deforms in an early stage, a middle stage, and a late stage. In addition, lines a, b, and c in the graph of FIG. 7 respectively show a receiving reaction force generated by the upper bracket 3 or the lower bracket 4 in the early stage, the middle stage, and the late stage.
Further, the knee input load of an occupant with a small body can be absorbed mainly by the deformation of the lower bracket 4, which generates a low reaction force.